


Lost Among The Stars

by Rachel102



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Bifrost, F/M, Love, NSFW, Rainbow Bridge, Smut, The Nine Realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel102/pseuds/Rachel102
Summary: A seemingly normal human gets the shock of her life when she finds out that she was born to some very important Asgardians. Her life is turned upside down when she meets Prince Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Loki fic! There is eventual violence, and it sticks closely to Marvel movie progression following the events seen in Avengers, Dark World, and eventually the following movies. I suck at writing smut so I apologize if it is completely awful. I promise I will get better.

It was stupid to assume that any man would pay me any attention next to my friends. I was quite plain straight brown hair, a normal figure, and blue green eyes. I was merely making my friends look better with their curled hair tight dresses and cut out dresses. We were celebrating our graduation from college over in the UK at a local club. 

“Are you almost ready yet?” Becca yelled from the hotel room. 

“Almost!” I quickly threw on lipstick and adjusted my black dress it really make my chest look ten times bigger than it normally looked the v cut on the front flattered me perfectly.

I was the quieter friend of the group I always choosing to study over attending parties, but I always knew how to have a good time. We got in an Uber car that pulled up to a club that had a line out the door. 

“We are not waiting in that line are we?” Amy said jumping out of the car first and all of us following. I felt like we were being stared at by the people outside.

Becca walked straight to the front the large bouncer the typical tattooed bald headed man who spoke with heavy English accent. 

“Name?”

“We know the owner Thomas! He mentioned 4 attractive girls stopping by any chance whose names are Becca, Amy, Rachel, and Katie?” The bouncer nodded and allowed us in.

“Time to go find a hot British man.” I rolled my eyes as she grabbed my arm to walk into the hot and loud night club. 

“You always find someone to pounce upon.”

“I think its time we get Rachel laid.”  I laughed at her remark. 

“I have no interest in sleeping with a random man.”

“What if he was tall dark and handsome sitting at the bar staring at you?”

I looked to see whom they were talking about. “Oh definitely not.” They were talking about the blonde guy with a nose piercing.

“Come on let’s get a drink I’ll need one.”

We sat at the bar I could hardly hear over the pounding music. “4 shots of tequila.”

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was going to be screwed by the large quantity of alcohol I was consuming by the end of the night. By the 5th shot of tequila everyone wanted to go find a hot guy to sink their hands into. 

“I’m going to just get one more.” I told them as they talked with a group of guys that walked up to our friends.The bar was crowded with a million eyes wandering. It felt like ten minutes had passed. I looked back over at my friends who were kissing and making out with the guys that came to talk to us. _Maybe its best I take it easy back here._  The bar rush died down and then it was just me and a gentleman with raven black hair. I had been waiting patiently for my order of wine. The bartender sat it down and I looked away to put money down for a tip and the gentleman next to me reached for it our hands brushing slightly. 

“Ah I assumed it was mine my apologies.” His voice was deep, smooth, but not brittish for sure. I looked over and there was a dark haired man with long hair and a suite. He had sharp cheek bones and pale skin. “It’s alright, I thought I was the only one drinking wine.”

He finally got his drink which was also wine but it seemed his was a red of some sort. “Not many people come to a club and get wine I suppose.”

“I just assumed it was a local tavern,”

“Do you not go to these places often?” I asked him he looked at the crowds of people dancing. I scanned through the crowds in search of my friends who disappeared with those men.

“I hardly know what to do aside from drinking.” He laughed looking at me with a fierce intensity.

He sat down in a chair next to mine. He was gorgeous and I couldn’t stop staring at his face. He took off his jacket and put it on the back of the chair. “The drink it gets the job done  at least.” I said taking a huge sip of wine. “Not nearly as quick as I hope,” He said stirring his wine watching it and then drinking it slowly. “Tell me what is your name.”

“uh- me?”

“Who else did I just try to take their drink from?”

“Rachel.”

I held my hand out expecting him to shake it. He reached his hand out instead of shaking it he kissed it. _Oh my god I think I died._ My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red judging by the amount of heat that was emitted from my face.

“Loki Odinson.”

He continued looking at his drink. “That’s a unique name for someone that isn’t from around here.”

He looked at me smiling, “How did you guess?”

I touched the rim of my glass circling it mostly from nerves. “Your accent gives you away, and secondly it’s a old Norse name. I teach history and a large focus on ancient religious mythology.” I took another sip from my drink. I scanned behind me for my friends. “That would be Correct,”

“Loki the trickster god if I had to guess on the top of my head.”

He smirked, “Correct again,”

“So where are you from?” I asked him suddenly interested in a man with an interesting name.

“You answer that question first.” He stated and looked down at me.

“America,” I couldn’t stop smiling. Why couldent I stop smiling? I needed to get my flirting game on instead of babbling about Nordic names and mythology. 

“Why did you come here?” He was drilling me with questions and avoided the question I asked him.

“I just graduated from college and came here to get away from everything, life, troubles.”

“What’s there to get away from?” He asked his face turning into curiosity.

“Aside from being taunted, ridicule, judged, and assumed as a good for nothing orphan plenty. My knowledge and skill are second to the parentless orphan that no one wants. Never fitting in or fitting what everyone wants from me.”

“I know the feeling quite well,” He said sipping his glass.

“My brother you could say is the favored child.”

He ordered another drink, “Ah so you know the feeling of having to work hard at everything and it still not being good enough and don’t quite fit in?”

He laughed. “Perfectly I am always in the shadow of my brother.” He quickly threw the other drink down as well.

“I am sorry to hear that.” I said quickly finishing my drink as well. “Would you like another?” I offered him trying to ease some of the tension. 

He looked at me carefully. I tried to avert his gaze by looking for my friends once again. “I would like that.”

He got me a shot for him and myself. “What is this?”

“No idea I just asked for something strong.”

“Thank you that was kind.”

“Hardly,” He laughed again. I was oddly attracted to him.

I quickly threw it back, I must be drunk having myself think of him in any other way than a random guy at the bar. “I hate to seem rude but im going to go find my friends.”

He nodded going his separate way as well. I pushed through a crowd of people grinding against one another. I finally found my friends chatting away with a group of men. “We didn’t know where you went.” Amy said.

“I was talking to someone.” I scanned the room for Loki where he went off too. The group of guys they were talking to had a bottle of vodka and my friends sitting next to them. 

“Why don’t you sit down beautiful.” One drunk man said he grabbed my hand and I pulled away quickly. This was going to be very awkward very quick. I fumbled on the seat, the guy put his arm around me. All my friends were engrossed into conversation. This guy was touchy, he rubbed my shoulder. I sat uncomfortable and unwanted touch from this guy. “Come on baby.” He whispered, _the audacity of some people_. 

“Get your hands off me.” I said trying pushing away from his tight grasp and trying not to draw attention to myself  since my friends were engrossed in the men around them. 

“don’t you like this?” The man ran his hand up my arm. I shuddered at the unwanted touch.

“Not really.”

He then put his hand on my thigh. I stood up quickly and slapped his face I was then grabbed on my arm strongly. I was pulled away firmly.

 “What the fuck?” The man yelled standing up, and I rubbed my arm. 

“She said not to touch her. Touch her again I will personally make your life a living hell.” It was loki he turned and pulled me with him.

 “Did you want him to keep touching you?”

“Can you let go of me please?” He did he didn’t have his jacket with him. “Thank you for that I didn’t know what to do.”

“You must be more careful.”

Someone bumped into me lurching me forward into his arms which were very strong. He looked down at me. “I owe you twice now for saving me.” I didn’t let go of him and he didn’t let go of me. Everything was pounding, my heart, the music, the heavy rise and fall of my own chest. My heart beating wildly.

“You can dance then?”He asked in a whisper in my ear. 

“What?” I looked at him carefully trying to understand his meaning. 

He turned me around and grabbed my hips. “Make it up to me then.” He whispered into my ear. _Oh my god this is the most erotic thing that has every happened._

I was going to explode. I moved slowly with the music pressing myself close to him. The base was loud and I moved my hips with the music in tantalizing movement of my body. I let alcohol take control letting my inhibitions down. I pressed hard onto this stranger I put one hand on his hand encouraging him to let his hand roam. His own hips moved with my own in our little dance. It felt like the rest of the club vanished and the only thing was Loki. I swore I thought I heard a growl from his chest. His hands trailed over my body up my hip stopping at my breast which was very close to falling out of the dress. 

“You have gotten brave little one.” He whispered nipping at my neck. I almost let out a moan. My body felt as if it was on fire and i was being touched where i have not been touched before. I was losing all of my sensibility and logical thought. My mind was screaming to get away from this dark haired man, but my body ached for his touch. 

“Should I award you with these hands touching you where you want to be touched?” I would have sold my soul to him if he would have asked for it, and i would have given it willingly.

He turned me around in his arms, and at first I didn’t know what to do. I grabbed the back of his neck and just kept dancing going. He pressed my body close to his, I could now firmly aware that he had a large bulge growing in his trousers. 

“I could say the same.” Looking down at our two bodies tightly pressed together.

 “Are you worthy enough to please a god?” I didn’t quite understand what he was referring to. 

“I want you.” Was about all I could respond to the strange question. He cupped my face with his free hand the other trying to press himself closer to my body.

I grabbed the back of his head and he kissed me. His lips pressed hard into mine I grabbed his long black hair. He moaned into my lips as he continued his assault with our lips. Our tongues danced in the most tempting seductive way. He pulled away and looked at me fixing my hair. “I don’t know why I am captivated by you.”

I looked at him for a long time. I was wet already he could take me now if he wanted. “Follow me.” 

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got into a cab, gave an unfamiliar address, but my mind was spinning from the alcohol and the urgent need to have this man at this instance.. He then looked at me with a devilish look. He started kissing me again laying me down onto the seat in the car. My head was spinning at each tender kiss he pressed to my neck and throat. We arrived at the apartment and I quickly fixed myself before getting out. He grabbed my hand and got into this apartment.  

Once inside the door he pressed me against the door slamming me to the door pinning me down. He kissed my neck. “Loki” I said and he pulled away looked at me “You will be screaming my name at the end of the night.”

This was so intense, and i loved every minute of this. I was going to let this man take control. He pressed himself against me again the next thing I knew we were in his bedroom. I didnt have time to look around at his home or a sense of his style. I quickly detached myself from him my mind taking ahold with rational reasoning.

“I need to use your facilities.”

He sighed showing me where the bathroom was. I closed the door and locked it taking a deep breath before looking at myself in the mirror. I was a hot mess, my hair was a disaster, my face sweating, and a wrinkled dress. 

“get yourself together, hes hot, hes perfect.” I gave myself a mental pep talk. I exited the bathroom and he was moving some papers around on his desk. Loki had light two or three candles to help see in the darkness of his room. He looked at me and smiled grabbing my hands and throwing them around his neck.

Loki tenderly kissed me before pulling away. “Undress yourself.” I was shocked at his statement. I hesitantly took my shoes off that were killing my feet. I was disappointed that he wouldn’t be taking it off of me. 

“I need help with this zipper.” I asked him and he walked slowly behind me. I moved my hair out of the way. He slowly unzipped the dress his fingers tracing my shoulders the dress hit the floor and I suddenly got self conscious. His shirt was already unbuttoned. He was perfect his perfectly molded chest and pale skin. This cant be happening. I slowly took off my bra and carelessly tossed it to the side of the room. 

He led me to the bed taking my hand. 

“take them off,” he said against my skin trailing my neck with small bites. I think he was referring to his pants. I fumbled looking for a zipper or a button. He caught me off guard pushing me back onto his bed. I didn’t even take the pants off. He started kissing my very naked and exposed body. He trailed down my neck to my stomach where he then kissed a thigh before ripping my thong off my body with a snap.

“You wont need those.”

He savagely tormented me with his wicked tongue. I have never experienced so much pleasure from his ministrations. His tongue darted around my bud and his sharp tongue darted around my folds. I moaned loudly unable to hold back lewd noises. 

“Loki – im going to.” He stopped his motions kissing his way back up to my lips. He was laying on his back, 

“Pleasure me,” He demanded and I easily found the zipper this time. I carefully slipped his pants off. Standing proudly was the biggest penis I had ever laid eyes on. I took a finger and rubbed the precum over his dribbling head. He moaned loudly and thrusted up into my hands. “I trust you know how to use your mouth.”

I did know how to use my hands. I wanted this man to come undone at my touch. I put him in my mouth and i could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum from his head. I could only fit some of him at once and used my other hand to get him off. I ran my tongue around the head every time I went down on him. He threw his head back. Suddenly he pulled me off of him grabbing my head, and the noise made a loud pop. Loki flipped me over so that he could get a better look at me.

Still raging he aimed his large member at my soaping sex. He kissed my lips as he penetrated me. “Oh god.” I yelled only able to take a little of him inside of me. Gods he was huge more than a normal mans size. He slowly eased himself fully deep inside me before he thrusted slowly testing the waters before he continued.  “Has a man pleased you like this? Filled you like this? Made you ache for my touch?” 

I arched my back as I tried to wrap my legs around him getting him to hit the spot deep inside of me. “Please fuck me.”

“I intend to many times tonight and into tomorrow.” He said whispering into my ear, and it was enough to unravel me once again. He brought me to the edge repeatedly but ceasing before I could read climax.

“Loki,”

“Rachel,” He moaned as he flipped me on top of him he sat on the edge of the bed with me still inside of him. “Ride me.” The angle allowed me to lift myself off of his appendage completely before slowly sinking back down on him. He moaned loudly at the teasing. 

I rode him moving my hips in a tempting grind in a circle around him. “You are maddening.” He helped me move against him grabbing my ass and lifting it off of him and quickly slamming back into him.

“I’m going to -,” 

I said kissing his neck, “Not yet,” he said silencing my words and increasing the pace of his thrusts.

“Loki- loki” I was going to start convulsing on him. He kissed me harder leaving us both breathless. I felt so powerful and in control. this man so controlling losing his mind to a complete stranger.  “I’m coming too.” He pushed deep into me and released himself with a loud moan and i finally reached orgasm. 

 

There was a sudden drop from underneath me. I yelped falling backwards hitting cold hard floor. The room changed immediately from the darkness of Loki’s room to a bright sunny day instantly. I was in an unfamiliar room and cold and very very naked. Where the hell did I go? I was just in Loki’s room having mind-blowing sex and now I’m here. I was in a child’s room there was a crib and strange looking toys. This day could not have taken a turn for the worse. I looked at my body seeing if there was any clue to why I was here. I felt a searing pain from my hands and burning on my shoulder. “Ouch.” It was hot and burning sensation. I looked at my hands that were glowing blue and green emitting from my entire hand. 

“What the hell is this?”

I looked for the closest door to get out of here or worse locks me up for talking like a crazy woman. This could not be happening to me. 

There was a noise on the other side of the room. _Shit someone knows I’m in here._ I immediately grabbed a blanket from a chair trying to cover my nakedness. 

“What in the norns was coming from that room its been locked for centuries.” _Shit_ I thought scrambling to somehow cover myself with whatever I could find in the room. The wooden door was unlocked and I screamed loudly and so did the woman and man standing in the doorway. This was going to be quite awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting much more interesting! I just separated the first and second chapters because of their length.

I was now wrapped in a blanket at a table with people looking at me like I was crazy.

“Where the hell am I? One moment I was in a room and the next I’m here?” I asked the couple who looked just as dumbfounded as me.

“My dear you are in Asgard. Do you want to explain how you got into that room? It was enchanted for no one to enter it.” The tall dark haired man said sitting quite close to his presumed wife. 

“Listen one moment I was on planet Earth, and the next moment I’m here. With a pain on my shoulder and glowing hands. Where and what the hell is Asgard? Why do you have an enchanted room? and can someone please tell me what is happening to me.” I tried to plead with them to explain what was happening. I felt so lost so confused and this pulsating feeling of overwhelming power flowing through my entire body. 

“Get a doctor.” The man said to a servant who was walking by the room with clean linens .

The wife of the man stood up and walked over to me slowly and hesitantly. She sat next to me and looked softly into my eyes. The woman had brown hair similarly to mine with more grey hairs around the crown of her head. She looked older and aged from the years that slipped by her.  

“May I see it? Your shoulder” she slowly approached me gesturing to my baren shoulder. I nodded my head trying to see what was so interesting about my shoulder. 

She lowered the blanket to see my shoulder more clearly. The woman she inhaled sharply shooting a glance to her husband immediately. What did she see? She reached for my hand smiling and looking at me intently. Her eyes filled with tears and became glassy. Her voice choked in her throat as she tried to speak. 

“It is common for children to possess the mark from their parents, it’s a birthmark you see. One that symbolizes ones family a sigil to indicate familial ties to important families. Long ago we lost our daughter who was stolen from us. Ever since she left we had the room enchanted so that none may enter and none but our daughter could leave the room.” The woman stood up from where I was sitting and she got up to hug the man and started sobbing into his shoulder. It took me a minute to finally put the pieces together.

“The symbol on your shoulder is the mark of our family. You are our daughter.” The woman wiped away the tears from her smiling face. “we finally found you.”

“Look at her, do you not see it?” She said to her husband who carefully looked at me closely. He too then hugged his wife followed by a happy sobbing noise. 

“What is your Midgardian name child?” My birth mother asked of me. 

“Rachel.”

______________________________________________________________

My parents had a servant bring me to a different room with a large bed and balcony overlooking the entire city. 

“Palma take her to get changed into something comfortable we have a lot to talk about.” My mother indicated to the servant. The woman was silent as she brought out clothes for me on the bed. Still wrapped in a blanket I wanted to get a better look outside the large balcony overlooking the strange city. You could hear the noise from the town below of children playing, and people enjoying their day. The city was unlike any city of Earth. This city was glistening in gold and silver. All the buildings grew larger in size the closer to the main center of the city they became. I was more entranced and shocked at the planets i could see in the sky that were not of Earth. These plantets were not apart of our Milky Way let alone the same galaxy. I took a step backwards in shock and amazement. 

Strangely enough it all felt so familiar, as if I had seen that sky millions of times before. “My lady your clothes are on the bed. Do you need help dressing yourself?” I shook my head at her. “I should be okay thank you Palma.”

She bowed and left my rooms. I looked at the dress she had laid out for me it was purple and hues of gold around the short sleeves. I felt more beautiful than I have ever felt on Earth. I sat down on the bed asking myself how i managed to get myself into this situation. Was this really happening?

Once i was finally dressed i exited the room and wandered down the hall to try to find my parents. I followed the long hallway downstairs to what looked like a living room. I saw my mother handing a note to another male servant. “Tell the All-father our daughter has returned safely and when she has adjusted we shall bring her immediately. Ah Rachel you got changed rather quickly please come sit!” She gestured to the room. A soft breeze coming through the window. 

“It will be hard to explain things and adjusting to this new way of living.” I was feeling very overwhelmed at this entire situation.

“Palma get her some food please. She just traveled without the use of a Bifrost and used her Sedir she must be exhausted.” She nodded and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

“Sedir?”

“The Midgardian people might call it magic. We call the humans of earth Midgardians and the people born of this world Asgardians.  Our family has been proficient Sedir wielders for eons.” She smiled at me kindly. 

“Before you were even born you wielded the most powerful form of Sedir anyone has seen in generations of Sedir wielders. You were casting and controlling your magic before I even held you in my arms.” The woman said. “Your magic was thought to rival any of Vaniheim. You see your father and I use our ‘magic’ to serve the All-father on his counsel.”

“Is that the equivalent to the king or something?” I asked curiously. I still had so many unanswered questions. 

“Yes, when you were but a year old you were stolen from us. We made an arrangement with the king about an arranged marriage to one of the royal families sons. It put a target on you even as a newborn infant. Someone broke into our home while we were serving the King and took away from us. Your powers and Sedir were sealed and they sent you away to Midgard. We did not know where to find you no matter how long we searched. We tried to track your Sedir but there were no traces of you in every realm we looked. I was heartbroken, your father was devastated. There was no luck trying to find you.”

“I have an arranged marriage as a newborn infant?” I asked shocked that I was already sold off to someone I did not even know. 

“It is highly respected tradition among our people. The All father was upholding his promise to marry our two families.”

“Wait, wait- so I have an arranged marriage to a prince?”

“Not just one prince, both princes which ever one they deem a fitting match.” I couldn’t breathe I just had all my rights taken away from me.

“Was someone just trying to take away the competition for the princes?”

“The All-father and your father will investigate the situation now that you have returned. Hopefully now the culprit will finally emerge from the shadows. That promise can still be upheld now that we know that you are alive. I know this is all coming to you and shocking you, but you were always an Asgardian.”

“I think I’m going to pass out.” I said closing my eyes to avoid the shock of what was happening. Did women not have any rights or a say in their marriage? Did i have to uphold the laws of a planet i have never lived upon? Did i have to give everything up on Earth to pursue a new life on a new planet with parents I have never had before. I was scared and frightened at the entire situation, but what else did i have to lose from learning and embracing my heritage. Maybe i could finally experience what a real family was for the first time in my entire life. These people, my parents, never stopped searching for me. They wanted me in their life more than anything in the entire world. I took a deep breath before nodding my head. 

“We can teach you everything Rachel. History, how to fight, laws, politics,  even how to control and harness your powers quicker than ever.”

“When do we begin?” I asked her and she took my hand in hers and smiled brightly as she looked out the window at the noise of children running around the streets outside. For the first time in my entire life, I felt like I was home. 

______________________________________________________________

I’ve been practicing for weeks basic magic, and studying about Asgardian laws and rules and regulations. I was to be presented to the king to demonstrate magic, fighting, knowledge and beauty. No pressure. I was only meeting my possilble future in-laws for the first time. The news of my return had many of doubting the accurate claims. Maybe the person responsible for my disappearance will show themselves. My parents were so happy and proud that I willingly took on this important role. I finally felt like I was happy with who I was meant to me and fitting into this strange new world. Using Sedir magic was beginning to feel like this is what I was meant to do. I was exceptionally good at it all came with ease. It was like I was breathing, natural, and flows through me constantly. I could feel Sedir in the world around me in nature and in the city you could find an energy source of power to draw from. 

Finding out that you will live longer than thousands of years rather than live the life of a “mortal” was of great relief and concern for my family. The time was coming close where I had to present myself to the royal family and possible husbands. I was learning so quickly and learning more challenging magic.

I was standing in a training room and I was able to conjure an illusion my mother was convinced that she was on Midgard.

 “It was perfect! You do that for the king and he will be quite impressed. Maybe do something about your personal history or an important Midgard history or lore.” My mother said handing me a rag to wipe the sweat from my face. I was training every day for hours on end to accomplish this illusion. 

“Let me teach you something I learned when I was your age. I was much younger than your age when I was invited to go to the ball. This was before the war broke out and I married your father. I was to be presented to the All father Odin. I had nothing to wear so I searched for a spell to conjure any dress I could imagine using this.” She handed me a large aged leather bound book. Inside of the book contained numerous  different spells and she pointed to a picture.

 “The spell is similar to casting an illusion except focusing your energy fo finely that it morphs into reality.”

“Thank you.” I told her hugging her tightly the book keeping us further apart. 

“You will maybe one day be Queen, and should dress like the queen that you already are. Not only that but it doesn’t help to have every mans eye on you in the room.” She laughed 

“Men want what other men want still applies to every male in the universe it seems.” We both laughed together for what seemed like minutes. 

“Thank you mom.” I smiled at her. I had never called someone mom before. I never really had a mom to actually be a mother to me. It was strange but i felt as if i had known her my entire life. There was no awkwardness no strange hesitation to calling my mom by her name. I could also do the same for my father. I finally had people I could call home and family. A feeling I have yet to 

“Go back to sparing.” I nodded in her direction as my personal trainer threw his personal clones hurling past me in attempt to flank my weakest point. 

_____________________________________________________________

The day finally came when i was to be presented to the King or the All Father. I was nervous and scared at the reaction i would receive at court. I had fabricated myself new armor and a new dress in perfect time for meeting the All Father. No one was to tell Odin of my true identity I wanted him to cast fair judgement based on my family name or marriage promise made to any of his sons. I wanted my skills I have learned in the past month to speak for themselves. 

My heart raced as i climbed the palace steps into the illustrious throne room. A large chair in the center of the room with a grey haired man sitting with his one eye covered. I could barely hear anything else around me aside from my heavy breathing from within my helmet. 

“I would like to present myself in front of the All Father for recognition of accomplished sorcery and Seider holder of Asgard.” I told the servant sent to introduce me to the entire room. Get a grip. I can do this. 

“Allfather I would like to present a sorcerer.” The servants voice echoed in the silent hall. 

“Ah yes please we have been expecting you my son here is experienced in these matters I shall have him observe as well.”

My heart was pounding in my ears making it hard to hear when my feet hit the hard marble floors. I kneeled at the throne of Odin trying to mask my voice to that of a mans. 

 “It is an honor to show you Allfather I pledge my loyalty.” I put my hand over my heart and stood up once again. 

I stepped back from the foot of the throne and made myself move to the center of the throne room. With a wave of my hand emitting blue light I made the whole room dark. There was a loud bang similar to the sound of fireworks and cannon fire. Stars were sent throughout the room as projections across the night sky it also helped to have Morgan Freeman voicing this aloud for the entire room to hear as I was thinking of it. 

“Long ago before life began with a bang sending matter flying in every direction. Through the firey gravitation of a star pulling other large matter to create what we now know as Earth.”

I walked through the history of time. Dinosaurs, first emergence of man, and incorporated a little Norse history of Asgard. The founding of the new world, evolution of the people, and the war and peace, each bloody battle, Hiroshima, and then the peace. The wonders of the world highlighting the beauty of life, and death, and the variety of thriving life.

I ended the illusion with a sparring match between body clones. I summoned a fully capable copies of skilled warriors that could kill me. The figures came at me with speed and skill. I fought them all off killing them every last one. Dodging sword, bow, ax, and someone as powerful as myself. I lost myself in the middle of it I had to remember that I was to only present to Odin.

When it ended I bowed on bended knee waiting for judgment to pass. My breath ragged and loud, trying to gain some composure. 

“All father, thank you for letting me show you my talents.” I said breathless and unable to hide my womanly voice.

“Very skilled, tell me where you learned about Midgard’s history?”

“Midgard itself my king.”

“Son what did you think.”

“Very impressive, and powerful you need much improvement to control over time.”

“Do you think you could tutor this young boy?” Odin asked referring to his son. 

I smiled beneath my helm. 

“I would gladly take him on as a pupil learn to control his magic.”

“My sons would you mind leaving the room I believe that you are both required to check on the Bifrost.”

“Yes father.” One prince noted loudly and proudly his red cape dragging along the floor. I didn’t even get a look at my potential husband. As soon as I could no longer hear the loud sons voice i

“All Father Odin, I apologize for deceiving you,” I stood up and reached for my helmet. “But I am no man.” 

My hair fell out around my shoulders and i dropped my helmet at my feet. 

“I am Rachel of Asgard, daughter of Balder and Sabella, raised in Midgard.” I was breathing heavily I looked straight at the bearded old man Odin. 

“It seems as if i had made a mistake for assuming your gender. Its not often that we see such power and skill from a woman. You learned all of that in a few weeks?”

“Its good genetics I suppose. I believe my cousin Sif is also a close friend of your families.”

“Tell me, are you as wise as you are witty?”

“I am learned of both Midgard and Asgardian history, although i’m still learning the basics on Asgard. I feel i have a strong moral compass.”

“Balder I want her on my counsel effective immediately. Child you must come to the feast tonight both of my sons will be there.”

“I would be quite honored.” I smiled at Odin, he did not look as menacing as the stories and books made him out to be. He was just a man looking after his family and the entire universe. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
